Across The Sky
by Siberian Spiral
Summary: It's been a year since becoming Supreme and opening the Academy up to new witches. Cordelia's doing her best but there are some elements of life that are out of the control of the Supreme's hands.
1. Teenage Crime

Across The Sky

By: Siberian Spiral

_(I own nothing of American Horror Story)_

Genre: K

Chapter One – Teenage Crime

A year had flown by already? Had it really been that long? _'Time really has flown by.' _Cordelia Goode thought to herself. It had truly been an interesting ride. Going from having a coven of a mere few to having a waiting list the size of Texas. However, Delia was more than thrilled at the progress the academy was making. The problem now was weaving those who wished to be witches and those who were truly witches. With the popularity of television shows and movies promoting witchcraft, Delia was coming across quite a few ladies who indeed, had no power at all. There were others who clearly embraced their power and knew how to at least demonstrate the power that they were gifted.

It was the start of the school year. Because of the size of Robichaux's Academy, it definitely couldn't hold the amount of girls who were accepted. So those who were not confirmed witches were put on a waiting list. Those who were checked and accepted, Delia made room for; with an option to not dorm at the academy that Delia called her own since birth. She hated to turn girls away but there was only so much Delia could do. There were four to six girls to each room depending on the size and between twenty bedrooms, most fitting six girls, there were almost 120 girls there at the school.

Nonetheless, so far things were going well for the girls. Delia's interviews had lessened since she came out in the open, confessing to the public about the academy and witchcraft. There were plenty of people who thought it was a hoax, many that believed it and were very threatened and afraid of the witches as well as wanting them to die and others who accepted it completely and saw no harm in the witches. Many just felt as long as they were safe with the witches around, then they could possibly live in harmony with each other. That was Delia's hope for the future.

Zoe and Queenie were doing extremely well. Kyle stayed at the academy as another butler as well as Zoe's boyfriend. Zoe was still working closely with Kyle and he was starting to really be able to do things on his own and his speech was better than ever. Queenie was enjoying bossing the newbies around and truly living up to her name. Of course she wanted to be Supreme but she had more than enough respect for Cordelia Goode that she vowed to never try and take that spot from the woman that took her in and gave her a safe haven.

Today was no different from the rest. Delia woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She rolled over in her bed, slamming her hand down on the high pitched alarm. She sighed pulled the blankets up over her head. She had stayed up a little too late the previous night and now regretted it greatly. She felt exhausted. Between preparing the girls for the new year, most of them returning from the last year, and making sure Queenie and Zoe were prepared as well, Delia had been exhausted lately.

Delia pushed her comforter off of her body and forced herself to sit up. She rubbed her face with her hands before running a hand through her hair and yawning. Delia looked out of the window to see the dreary sky outside. It was raining and quite gloomy. A sudden flash of lightening caused Delia to jump slightly.

Once she was out of bed, Delia readied herself for the day. First came breakfast. Every morning, Kyle made breakfast for 120 girls. He didn't sleep much so it was easy for him to be up, out of bed, ready to go and making breakfast quickly. Zoe was usually the first up after Kyle, following Delia and then Queenie.

"Good morning." Delia said as she waltzed into the kitchen.

Kyle and Zoe turned their heads. Kyle had his hands wrist-deep in what seemed like some sort of dough while Zoe was getting plates, cups and silverware ready to be sent out. "Morning, Delia." Kyle said with a smile.

"Is coffee ready?" Delia asked as she made her way toward the island where Zoe was getting the dishware together. Zoe nodded in response. "Oh thank god." Delia smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I slept okay. What about you two?" Delia took a long drink of the hot coffee. She learned being supreme, she really didn't burn her mouth on hot food. Perk of the power, she guessed.

"We slept good." Kyle responded. Zoe looked over at Kyle as he winked at her causing a deep shade of pink to make its way across Zoe's cheeks.

Delia chuckled softly. "Oh young love." She sighed. Delia decided to let Kyle and Zoe sleep in the same room seeing that they were both now over eighteen and clearly, they weren't going anywhere. "Whatever you do, please, don't grow out of that." Delia smirked.

Zoe looked up at Delia a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well other than the fact that my ex-husband was a witch hunter, there was a time when we were... well I was madly in love with him. As soon as that went away, our marriage went down the crap chute." Delia laughed.

Zoe frowned at Delia's words. She was obviously lonely and both she and Queenie could tell. They often thought about setting Delia up on a date or something but whenever they tried to keep it secret, Delia always found out somehow.

"Well we are very much in love." Kyle smiled as he pulled Zoe to him for a quick moment and kissing her temple causing Zoe to smile happily.

"Good." Delia smiled. "Now, onto business. Zoe, we have a big day ahead of us."

Delia wanted to mentor Zoe and Queenie so that if anything at all ever happened to her, one of them would be able to take over and if even, become the next supreme. She wanted to make sure the girls had a routine, a schedule and plenty of knowledge on how to run a school full of girls. That meant everything from rivalry between the students and even if a witch hunter were to attack. Plus, they had to know how to train other witches. Zoe and Queenie were well versed but it was Delia's duty to make sure they knew everything.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Zoe asked. She quickly straightened up and looked over at Delia.

"Get Queenie up and meet me in my office. We'll discuss the agenda for the day there." With that, Delia was gone.

Delia found her way up to her office and begun working away at the planner book in front of her on the desk. Throughout the time that she awaited for Queenie and Zoe, Delia could hear the stampede of girls coming from their rooms and trampling down the stairs toward the dinning room. It made Delia feel good to hear the loud roar of students in the halls. It made her feel like she had really accomplished something. What will feel even better was when she had witches who could go out into the world and say thanks to Cordelia Goode, they were able to live their life without fear of their gifts and who they were.

Finally after about an hour, Zoe and Queenie joined Delia in her office. Queenie was being her usual cheeky self and Zoe being her normal calm and yet ambitious self. Delia knew it was down to business.

"Alright, so after the girls eat breakfast, I'd like us to have a meeting in the foyer. I just want to go over the rules. As you both know most of the girls are returning from last year so of course they probably remember the rules but we want to make sure we refresh their memories." Delia started off.

"We will let them ask questions too. It doesn't matter how dumb or stupid they may sound, no smart remarks." Delia said, looking over at Queenie. Queenie rolled her eyes in response but nodded. "After the meeting, Queenie, I want you to take the second year girls into the ancestry room and introduce them to your Injury Transference. Talk to them a little bit about how you came to control it and use it and don't use it against the girls. Call Kyle in and use him as your trigger seeing that he will heal from it." Delia explained. "Afterwards I want you to talk to each of them about how to use your mind to control their powers over their feelings.

Delia looked over at Zoe. "Now Zoe, I want you to take some of the first years into the courtyard and show them some spells. Little spells, nothing big obviously. Seeing that you are the perfect candidate to introduce them to it, we want to make sure to explain to them that what we do isn't to harm or for self-gain but for the necessities for our lives. In the days of Salem it was for survival, now we are more just like a commodity. We need to be able to control what we are and what we do."

"Just one question. If we're doing this, what the hell you gonna be doing, Delia?" Queenie asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I have to interview some new applicants. They requested boarding but we may not be able to give it. If we have to, we will figure something out but I have to go over these applicants by the end of the day." Delia said with a smile. "Now, lets go teach these girls how to be witches." Delia grinned.


	2. Power And Control

Across The Sky

By: Siberian Spiral

_(I own nothing of American Horror Story)_

Genre: K

Chapter Two – Power And Control

After the first month of the school year, Cordelia was seeing many of the young ladies start to bloom. It was fairly early to truly know how much of that was control and how much of that was sheer luck. She remembered her days of being a knew witch very fondly. However, Delia was the first in the history of witches to be the daughter of the previous supreme and her successor. Delia often wondered if that was something that her predecessors believed wasn't possible or if they knew that it was very possible. Either way, Delia was glad to have grown up in Miss Robichaux's Academy and also be it's leader.

Today was no different from any other Sunday. Queenie had taken a few of the girls out for a movie. They had a jar and would randomly draw names from the hat and every Saturday and Sunday the girls would get to do things. Delia often participated and was heavily involved in the doings of the girls but today, Delia needed to just relax. She was feeling a little tired and wanted to rest, at least, that's what she told Queenie and Zoe who looked at Delia like she was nuts. Truth was, she just wanted a little day to herself. It would be the first time in a while that she had to herself and that's all she wanted. Just one day.

Delia decided to start her day out with a long hot bath. The moment her feet hit the bottom of the tub it was as though she gracefully slid right into place in the tub. She sunk into the perfect position on her back and immediately was filled with relief. Breathing in the smell of Jasmine and Vanilla oils that she had put in the tub made her relax even more seeing that the combination of products is know to relieve stress in humans and witches alike. Even a certain supreme who had the tendency to over exert herself. She was ambitious and determined. Something she definitely gained from Fiona Goode.

"_Fiona Goode,"_ Delia thought to herself with a heavy sigh. Delia ran her wet warm hands over her face as the thought of her mother crossed her mind. Even though she grew up with her mother only partly being her mother, this was so very different from all of the times that her mother would leave her because now, Fiona Goode was actually gone for good. Delia would never get to hug or kiss or argue with her mother. Delia could still the first time she actually remembered her mother leaving.

_1987_

_Music blared through Fiona's bed room as she tossed clothing into her old leather suitcase. She was packing more than she needed, or at least, that she wanted. She explained to Myrtle that she was only leaving for the weekend. Myrtle knew that meant at least a month, tops._

_Delia walked down the hallway, hearing the song play. Walk Like An Egyptian by the Bangles had become one of Fiona's favorites. She immediately turned it up causing Delia to jump._

_Delia pushed her long blonde hair from her eyes and stood in the doorway to her mother's room. It was easy to see how much she wanted her mother to stay. Her eyes were sad but her body showed that she was quite used to the scene before her._

_Delia put her head down, looking down at her hands. She wished her mommy would take her with her. She didn't want to be here all alone._

_Suddenly, Fiona turned to grab something from her dresser when she spotted the little Delia. She jumped back and gasped causing Delia's to look up._

"_Delia! Don't scare me like that." Fiona gasped. She put a hand on her chest and took a long drag off of her cigarette before walking over to the radio and turning the music down._

"_I'm sorry, mommy." Delia's small delicate voice rang through Fiona's ears._

_Fiona cringed a little. She felt the guilt. She knew what was wrong. She just didn't exactly want to admit that she was leaving her five year old daughter to go be with Martin Lewis for a month while they were sailing the coast of France. A five year old just wouldn't do on a yacht!_

"_Well, what is it, Cordelia? I am very busy!" Fiona huffed as she turned to put her cigarette down in her ashtray._

_Delia slowly walked over to the bed and leaned against it. "Can I go with you, mama?" Delia asked softly as she tried to hold back her tears._

_Fiona scoffed. "I told you already, Cordelia, there are no children allowed where I am going."_

"_But I promise I'll be good! I won't be bad! I'll listen! I swear mommy, I promise!" Delia suddenly broken down into sobs as she lost control of her emotions. At five years old, she was doing better than most children her age with their emotions._

"_Cordelia Lydia Goode, I will not tell you again." Fiona yelled, scaring Delia a little._

_Delia turned her body and buried her head in the side of the mattress and sobbed against it, trying to stop herself but she just couldn't seem to. Fiona heard the sobs of sadness and turned to look at the little blonde girl. Fiona sighed as guilt wrecked her body. She wanted to be a good mother, a better mother. But there was something that she feared about her daughter and she wasn't very eager to find out what._

_Still, Fiona walked over to Delia and sat down on the bed. She pulled the little girl into her lap and hugged her. Delia wrapped her little arms around Fiona's neck and held her tight. Fiona was a little surprised. It was the first time she had begged Fiona not to go._

"_I don't want you to leave, mama. I miss you when you're gone." Delia cried into Fiona's shoulder._

_Fiona closed her eyes, shaking her head. She didn't want her daughter to necessarily miss her because that meant she loved her and Fiona Goode was no expert on love._

"_Don't you want to stay with Aunt Myrtle and the other girls?" Fiona asked her daughter. Delia shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_Ivory makes fun of my brown eyes and says they are evil and Hannah tells me that I'm strange and Katrina says you don't love me." Delia cried harder. "Please don't go." Delia begged her mother._

_Fiona bit her lip as she too tried not to cry. "Hey, I have an idea." Fiona said as she finally was able to pull Delia away._

"_What?" Delia asked as Fiona used her thumbs to push her daughter's tears away._

"_Why don't you sleep in here with me tonight? Would you like that?" Fiona asked her._

_Delia sniffled and nodded her head. "But you're still going to leave." Delia's bottom lip quivered._

"_Baby, I will always be here. Even when I'm not standing where your eyes can see." Fiona really didn't like to see Delia so upset. She feared her daughter but she was also still her mother. "I am not just your mother, Cordelia, but I'm Supreme as well. I can do whatever I want and because you are my daughter you can call on me any time and I'll always be there listening." Fiona watched as she spoke. Delia's tears began to subside._

"_Just like god?" Delia asked curiously._

_Fiona chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that." Fiona leaned forward and kissed Delia's head._

_That night once Fiona was all packed and ready for bed, she invited Delia into her room for bed. Delia was so excited that she ran into the room and climbed up onto the bed as fast as she could even before Fiona could turn down the blankets for the both of them. It was something that made Fiona Goode smile. Even if she didn't want to love her daughter, it was hard not to love such a bright and happy child like Delia._

_Once they settled into bed, Delia wrapped her arms around her mothers waist and laid her head on Fiona's chest. Fiona's fingers began to stroke the long blonde hair on her daughter's head that cascaded down her back. "I love you mommy." Delia yawned before she began to slowly drift off into sleep. Fiona closed her eyes, not saying a word. She thought about telling her she loved her but then maybe it would come true and Fiona wouldn't be able to leave. So she just patted her back, kissed her head and she too fell asleep._

_When Delia woke the next morning, she was alone in her mother's bed. She looked around for any sign of Fiona. She looked over at her nightstand to see that her cigarettes were gone as well as her drink from the previous night. She looked over at the closet where the luggage had been and that too was gone. Delia looked over at the dresser and noticed her mother's favorite necklace wasn't hanging on the hook where she always had it. _

_Delia's eyes began to water because it didn't matter, her mother had left without saying goodbye. Delia wouldn't understand so early why her mother was the way she was but it didn't hurt any less..._

Present

Delia wiped her tear from her eye as if wiping away the memory from her mind. After that first time that she begged Fiona not to go, she no longer tried. She had spent so much time as a little girl looking for her mother's approval and wondering why and if it were her own fault as to why her mother didn't love her. Now Delia knew why and it still stung but no longer did it make her angry or sad. She simply missed her mother.

There were times where life was grand without Fiona around but other times like her wedding to Hank Foxx, she really wished her mother were there to witness a day that in her mind had become so amazing and so magical. But it was Myrtle who were there, Myrtle who had helped plan the wedding and Myrtle Snow who happily gave Delia away. But, nonetheless, Fiona was still right about it. He was a snake.

_2003_

"_Your mother doesn't own you, Delia! You don't have to listen to her!" Hank tried reasoning with Delia but she was still so angry about what her mother said. _

"_Only Fiona Goode thinks she can tell me who I can and can't marry." Delia growled as she paced the bedroom she had been sharing with Hank for a year now. "She has some balls!" Delia shouted._

"_Fiona Goode is also never around. She meets me once and tells you that we can't get married because she doesn't trust me?" Hank scoffed. "To hell with her Delia. You and Myrtle trust me and that's all that matters." Hank said, hoping it would calm his fiancee down._

"_You don't get it Hank!" Delia shouted once more. "Fiona Goode is the supreme and my mother, I sort of need her approval." Delia explained. "That's if I want to get married in this house and because she is supreme it's her house and by code I can't marry in this house unless she give me her blessing. But it's Fiona so It's really not shocking." Delia stopped and rubbed her forehead with her fingers._

_Hank stood up and wrapped his arms around Delia's waist. "Come on, baby. We don't need to get married here. We can go to a church or to the court house and we can get married there." Hank sighed._

"_My dream has to always get married in this Academy. Unlike the other girls here I grew up here my whole life so it isn't just a school, it's my home." Delia put her hands on Hank's shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "I am responsible for this house when she's not here and I feel like it's my right. Why can't my mother just give me that one luxury?" Delia felt the feeling of defeat overwhelm her._

"_Because Fiona Goode believes no man is good enough for her daughter that she doesn't seem to care too much about." Hank said, shaking his head._

"_Oh thanks, way to make things feel better." Delia rolled her eyes at his comment._

"_No... I didn't mean it like that, Delia." Hank reassured Delia. He put his lips against hers, kissing her softly to which she returned the kiss. "I don't care if she approves or not. We are getting married and you will no longer be Miss Cordelia Lydia Goode. Plus if you ask me, Mrs. Cordelia Lydia Foxx just has a certain panache to it. Don't you think?" Hank said with a laugh._

"_Are you calling me a fox?" Delia asked as she raised a brow._

"_Of course! My fiancee is stunning and gorgeous and definitely a fox." Hank chuckled. Delia couldn't help but laugh as well at Hank._

Present

Delia truly wished she had listened to her mother. _"Hank wasn't good enough for me or this coven." _Delia thought to herself as she ran her fingers across her knees, rubbing the oily water into her skin.

If there was anything that Delia would admit to was that Fiona had some sort of knack that she was born with. It wasn't a witches' power but simply intuition about how she was simply able to see through everyone. She could tell the fake from the real, the unrealistic to the realistic and the good from the bad. Delia didn't see that unfortunately until after Fiona's death. But she forgave her mother for everything. She was finally at peace and she still loved her mother's memory and held it tight to her every day.

Now that Delia's life was going so well, Delia just wished she had someone who she could turn to, someone she could be with. Delia still wanted a family. She still wanted a lover. It had been so long that she often wondered if one touch of a man would have her blissfully out of control. But who would she marry now? Everyone knew who Cordelia Goode was, Headmistress to Miss Robichaux's Academy and a witch. Everyone knew that and she often wonder if it scared men away.

Whatever it may be, Delia still wasn't giving up on her dream for a family. She would do anything in her power to have it some day. There was no backing down.


	3. Eye

Across The Sky

By: Siberian Spiral

_(I own nothing of American Horror Story)_

Genre: K

Chapter Three – Eye

Fall was starting to settle in as October arrived. The air was starting to grow cool. Of course in New Orleans the weather really didn't get as cold as in the north states but it cold decently chilly. The humidity came to a calm. Of course to the natives it wasn't hard to handle the weather. Winter, Summer, Spring or Fall it was all weather to them. When you grow up in a region where it generally stays pretty warm all year long, snow isn't something that you see often unless you are traveling and the humidity is normal.

Some of the students who were from the colder states often complained of the heat when they ventured outside. Delia did her best to not keep the girls outside very long. She was more than used to it but she didn't want to make her students hate it at Robichaux's Academy even if that meant catering to her student's wants and needs. Seeing that the weekend was here, most of her students went home for the weekend or spent their weekend days out doing things and being normal girls.

One student that Delia had taken to specifically was a young girl by the name of Ashleigh Redthorn. She was a young witch and at the age of fourteen with little to no training as a witch, she was quite good. She was a second year this year but even during her first year, she showed signs of good control and quite a bit of power. Ashleigh had quite a unique power too; She had the ability of deflection. Ashleigh was able to deflect everything from objects to even the power of telekinesis. Delia was working personally with Ashleigh. There was something that screamed: Future Supreme about the teenager.

This weekend, Delia was giving Ashleigh a bit of a break. Her uncle was coming to pick her up for the night so she could go see her family back in Baton Rouge. Delia knew the young girl needed a break. It was not only good for a young girl to still be a young girl while learning her craft, but that was just it as well; Ashleigh was a fourteen year old girl. Not a 33 year old Supreme who had almost plenty of power to spare.

Delia was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock at her door. She lifted her head to see the young Ashleigh standing in the doorway. She was of average height with shoulder length thick dark blonde hair along with bright blue eyes that were hidden behind thick black rimmed glasses. Delia smiled when Ashleigh walked further into the room.

"Miss Redthorn." Delia said with a grin as she put her pen down to focus her attention on her student.

"Good morning, Ms. Delia." Ashleigh smiled, nodding to her teacher as she walked over to the desk.

Delia looked down at her watch and frowned. "I thought you were leaving." Delia asked after looking up at her pupil.

Ashleigh nodded and sat down in front of Delia's desk.

"I was. Uncle Apollo called. He's held up in traffic so he's going to be a little late." Ashleigh replied. "I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Of course not." Delia smiled. "Are you hungry? I could make you some lunch." Delia offered.

Ashleigh shook her head to decline. "No, I'm alright. You won't mind if I hangout in here will you? Most of the girls aren't here so I'm sort of bored." Ashleigh said bashfully.

"Ash, you never have to worry about that. I have an open door policy for my office you and the other students know that." Delia reassured the girl.

"Yeah." Ashleigh nodded. "Hey Ms. Delia, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Is it true what they say about your mom? Was she really a horrible supreme?" Ashleigh asked.

Delia took a deep breath. She stood up and walked around her desk. She motioned for Ashleigh to come sit by the big window with her on the old couch. Ashleigh stood and quickly followed the supreme.

"Fiona Goode, my mother, she..." Delia paused, trying to find the right words to explain to Ashleigh about her mother without completely destroying Fiona's image. "She didn't have to type of training that I had." Delia said honestly. It was true because Fiona definitely became the supreme way too early in Delia's eyes.

"But I heard Devlynn Richardson telling Brandy Gautia that your mother tried to kill you." Ashleigh said, lowering her voice slightly as she did.

Delia couldn't help but snicker. "Well that wasn't a lie." Delia chuckled. "Yes, she did. But that really doesn't matter what Fiona Goode did to me." Delia said softly. "What matters is what she did for the Coven."

"What exactly did she do, Ms. Delia?"

"She learned that in order for this Coven to succeed she needed to... die in order for it to survive." Delia sighed.

The smile slipped from Delia's lips quickly. It still was a painful subject at times. She quickly flashed back to the last moment with her mother. She kissed her head as she held her mother close.

"Is that going to happen to you?" Ashleigh's voice pulled Delia from being lost in the sudden memory.

Delia looked down at Ashleigh. "I hope not." She suddenly chuckled. "I would hope that my successor is nice enough to let me die properly before murdering me unless it's a mercy kind of thing."

"Well if I become the next supreme, I promise I'll let you live as long as you want." Ashleigh said proudly.

Delia was warmed by the comment. "You are a sweet girl, Ashleigh."

Suddenly Ashleigh's pant leg buzzed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Oh it's my uncle. He's outside." Ashleigh looked up. "Would you like to meet him?" Ashleigh asked.

Delia shrugged. "Sure. You go get your things and I'll meet you at the front door."

"Okay!" Ashleigh giggled before running off to get her things.

Delia stood up and looked in the mirror by the window. She adjusted herself to make sure she looked as professional as possible. If she was meeting a family member of a student, she didn't want to give the family the wrong impression. Delia wore a black knee-length skirt with a red tank top underneath an off white cardigan that was slightly unbuttoned by only a few buttons.

Once Delia made it down the stairs to the door, Ashleigh was already at the door with it open. Delia followed Ashleigh out onto the porch. Delia put her hand over her eyes to shield the sunlight out of her eyes.

"Uncle Apollo!" Ashleigh called out as she ran down the stairs toward the opened gates to a man standing at a motorcycle.

"Is that..." Delia asked but before Ashleigh could answer she was down at the street hugging her uncle.

Delia wondered if her eyes were bulging from her head as she looked at the incredible looking man. Delia couldn't remember the last time she looked at a man with her own eyes standing feet from her that looked as good as this hunk of a man did. Apollo's arms were muscular, his jaw line was chiseled and his smile was the straightest, whitest smile Delia had ever saw in her life.

Apollo looked up toward Delia and smiled ear to ear. Delia thought her legs were going to go weak. His dimples and his smile. She could even see hints of tattoos going up the strong looking arms. Delia bit her bottom lip as she swallowed the drool gathering under her tongue before she gathered her bearings as Ashleigh pulled Apollo's hand to bring him to the porch.

"Come on! Don't be a jackass!" Ashleigh laughed at her uncle.

Delia was taken aback by Ashleigh's cursing.

"Come on, Ash. You're not supposed to cuss." Apollo laughed as he ruffled up Ashleigh's hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Ashleigh said as she walked up the stairs and onto the porch.

Delia stepped back to give them both room to gather on the porch.

Apollo looked into Delia's eyes and smiled. "I'm Apollo, Ashleigh's uncle." He said as he put his hand out for Delia to shake. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Goode."

Delia couldn't help but smile just as wide. "It's uh.. It's lovely to meet you, Apollo." Delia almost forgot how to greet someone. "Please, call me Delia." Delia tried hard not to stutter.

"I've heard so much about you. Ashleigh hasn't been able to shut up about you." Apollo admitted.

Delia looked over at Ashleigh who was wearing a deep blush across her cheeks.

"Uncle Apollo!" Ashleigh whined before hitting him in the arm with her elbow.

"Well thank you, Ashleigh." Delia blushed slightly. "I must say, this is the first I've heard of you." Delia smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so late. Traffic coming into New Orleans was nuts." Apollo smiled.

Delia looked past Apollo to the gorgeous bike sitting in front of the gates. "That's a beautiful bike you have there."

Apollo looked back over his shoulder and smiled. He looked back at Delia. "Oh thank you. Yeah that's my pride and joy."

"I can tell. It's a lovely motorcycle." Delia was smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt.

"Maybe I could take you for a spin some time." Apollo offered. "I have an extra helmet."

"That's a lovely offer but I have to decline today. It may be the weekend for the girls but my work is never done." Delia chuckled.

Apollo grinned once more. "I understand. A guy can try."

"Alright sweet-talker. Let's go. I want to see mom and dad!" Ashleigh said as she grabbed Apollo's arm. "I'll see you Sunday, Ms. Delia!" Ashleigh called out as she ran off toward Apollo's bike.

"Well it was lovely to meet you." Apollo smile and winked at Delia.

"Yeah... You... You too." Delia had to catch her breath as Apollo spoke, causing her to stutter slightly. She was suddenly becoming tongue tied.

Apollo could hear it. He had that affect on ladies. He nodded his head before turning to join Ashleigh on the bike.

Delia watched his backside as he walked away. Even in his jeans she could see the nicely rounded bottom that Apollo hid beneath his jeans. _'The kind of ass you want to bite down on and pray for lockjaw." _Delia thought to herself. She shook her head as if to shake the thought out before turning and walking in the house. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the door.

"Calm down girl. It's been a while but damn." Delia said as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "Do not ever go on a date with a family member of a student, Delia. Remember that promise." Delia said to herself. "God that was a sexy man though!" Delia muttered under her breath before turning and walking up to her office to return to her work, hoping that if she dug her nose into her work far enough that she wouldn't think about the butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
